Como volverte a amar
by stefanypulcha
Summary: Clary descubre a Jace siéndole infiel. Ella huye atreves de un portal asía Perú, se vuelven reencuentran en la nueva escuela de Clary ¿Qué pasara?¿Clary perdonara a Jace? ¿Por que Jace le fue infiel a Clary?¿Después de todo se casaran? SORRY PERO NO SOY BUENA PARA LOS RESUMENES.
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Cómo volverte a AMAR?**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

Estaba ahí parada viendo como el amor de mi vida Jace y la que pensaba que era mi amiga Aline me traicionaban. Él pensaba que era suficiente con decirme que me amaba pero no fue así, mientras que de sus lindos labios salían palabras de amor y de compromiso asía mí, sus actos me destrozaban el corazón y lo que más me dolía aún era que el aun siéndome infiel se atrevió a pedirme matrimonio. Mientras pensaba en eso no me di cuenta que detrás de mí había una lata de gaseosa y yo al retroceder me tropecé con esta y fue así como esos dos terminaron con su beso solo para voltear a verme:

-Clary detente – decían los dos mientras yo trazaba las runas para crear un portal.

Yo ya había terminado las runas y antes de irme me saque el anillo que Jace me había dado "Para comprometernos" y se lo tire en la cara y me metí en el portal. Yo había pensado en un lugar muy lejos para que nadie me encontrara y fue así que aparecí en Perú .Y estando en Perú decidí alejarme aún mas así que tome un bus en ato congó (estación de buses en Lima) y me dirigí a una provincia que quedaba dentro de Ica llamada Chincha.

_**3 años después**_

Yo soy la chica más popular en este colegio acompañada por mis amigas Stefany y Jessica, ellas también son nefilins como yo. Las tres somos parte del grupo de la escuela formado el año pasado para un concurso, hicieron audiciones y nosotras tres fuimos las mejores y decidimos llamar al grupo "Agua Bella" , así que era nuestro deber salir y cantar cuando se requiera.

Hoy es el primer día de clases así que me imagino que seguro que por los nuevos y por el comienzo del nuevo año escolar tendremos que cantar. La directora nos llamó diciendo que tendremos las tres que ir media hora antes al colegio, así que confirmado vamos a cantar. Llegamos y la directora nos saludó y nos dio el vestuario .Y estábamos listas para comenzar a cantar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Entonces la directora nos había mandado a formar con los demás en el patio central, estábamos ahí cuando la directora entro con cuatro nuevos alumnos y dijo:

-Alumnos tengo el agrado de presentarles a nuestros nuevos compañeros.

Oh dios mío me quede congelada eran Izzi, Jace, Simón y Alec y no me extrañaba que Magnus no estuviera allí porque a él no le gustaba el estudio a menos que sea un estudio sobre el libro blanco y sus pociones. La directora siguió:

-¿Quién les va a dar el saludo de bienvenida a nuestros nuevos compañeros?

- ¡Clary! ¡Clary! ¡Clary! – gritaban todos

Ellos al escuchar mi nombre se pusieron pálidos y comenzaron a verse nerviosos, entonces no me queda de otra que ir a saludarlos.

-Está bien ahí voy – dije –yo también los quiero chicos – esta vez grite

Entonces todos pedí permiso a casi medio colegio y pase.

-Hola mi nombre es Clary Fray y les quiero dar la bienvenida en representación de mi querida señora directora y de mis compañeros aquí presentes.-dije

-Hola yo me llamo Isabelle pero me puedes llamar Izzi-dijo mi amiga de pelo negro, dándome un fuerte abrazo. Le di una gran sonrisa y me dirigí al chico que estaba a su costado.

-Hola yo me llamo Simón Lewis-me dio un abrazo-te he echado mucho de menos-me susurro en el oído. Me dirigí a su vecino del costado.

-Hola yo me llamo Alexander pero me puedes llamar Alec – le un fuerte abrazo. Le di una gran sonrisa y me dirigí al chico que estaba a su costado.

-Hola yo me llamo Jonathan Christopher me puedes llamar Jace-y ni al segundo ya estaba en sus brazos siendo apretada contra su pecho deje de respirar porque se me olvido. Le di una rápida sonrisa y me dirigí al costado de la directora.

-Ahora tenemos la participación de nuestro grupo musical. Vamos chicos suban y deléitennos con su música –después se escucharon una invasión de aplausos.

-Esta canción se llama "WHITE HORSE"-me reí por lo bajo de la ironía en que mencione esta canción. Entonces los instrumentos comenzaron a ser tocados y comencé a cantar. (Lo pondré en español para que vean el porqué de mi ironía –esta canción es de Taylor Swift)

**Caballo Blanco**

**Di que lo sientes, esa cara de ángel  
>Solo sale cuando la necesitas<br>Mientras iba y volvía todo este tiempo  
>Porque honestamente creía en ti<strong>

**Aferrándome, mientras los días pasaban  
>Chica estúpida, Lo debí haber sabido<br>Lo debí haber sabido**

**No soy una princesa, esto no es un cuento de hadas  
>No soy a la que levantaras y llevaras por la escalera<br>Esto no es Hollywood, esto es una pequeña ciudad  
>Yo era una soñadora antes de que vinieras y me defraudaras<br>Y ahora es muy tarde para ti y que tu caballo blanco aparezcan otra vez.**

**Quizás fui ingenua, me perdí en tus ojos  
>Y nunca tuve una oportunidad<br>Y fue mi error, no sabía estar enamorada  
>Tuviste que luchar para llevar la relación<br>Tenía tantos sueños sobre los dos  
>Finales felices, ahora lo sé<strong>

**No soy una princesa, esto no es un cuento de hadas  
>No soy a la que levantaras y llevaras por la escalera<br>Esto no es Hollywood, esto es una pequeña ciudad  
>Yo era una soñadora antes de que vinieras y me defraudaras<br>Y ahora es muy tarde para ti y que tu caballo blanco aparezcan otra vez.**

**Y ahí estas de rodillas  
>Suplicando por perdón, suplicando por mí<br>Justo como lo siempre quise pero lo siento mucho**

**Porque no soy tu princesa, esto no es un cuento de hadas  
>Encontraré a alguien algún día que probablemente me trate bien<br>Este es un gran mundo, que era una pequeña ciudad  
>Ahí en mi espejo retrovisor para desaparecer ahora<strong>

**Y ahora es muy tarde para ti y que tu caballo blanco  
>Y ahora es muy tarde para ti y tu caballo blanco para que me atrapen ahora.<strong>

Cuando termine de cantar vi que Jace se sonrojo, seguro que pensó que se lo dedique a él, ja, como si yo fuera a perder mi tiempo en cantar canciones para el enserio me dio rabia que se lo iba a gritar cuando Stefany me dijo:

-Clary que te pasa -me dijo preocupada

-Yo conozco a los nuevos, incluso el rubio es mi ex.-dije y ella me miro sorprendida.

- ! Enserio ¡-dijo sorprendida Jessica que se unió a la conversación

- ¿Y porque terminaron?-pregunto Stefany

-Por qué me fue infiel- le dije

-PERO QUE POCO HOMBRE –hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Eso nos hiso reír. Me sentía bien porque ya les había dicho a mi amiga Jessica y mi parabatai Stefany, lo que tanto me dolía contar.

-Yo los vi besándose y me dio tanto coraje que decidí huir y lo único que se me ocurrió fue crear un portal pero antes de irme le tire el anillo en la cara a Jace antes de entrar al portal.

-Chicas dejen de chismosear y pónganse a cantar.- dijo la vieja fea de la directora

Y entonces en total cantamos cerca de trece canciones antes de que suene el timbre de la salida. Stefany, Jessica y yo nos dirigíamos hacia el instituto conversando en formas de hacerle ver a Jace que no lo he extrañado. Yo odio mentir pero esta vez la decisión era de mis amigas, ese fue mi castigo por no contarles nada sobre lo que había pasado con Jace. Yo ya me había cambiado de ropa llevaba un vestido corto pero no tanto con bordados muy lindos y con una pulsera gruesa.

Cuando estábamos a metros reconocí a simón, Izzi, Alec y Jace. Ellos estaban con la boca abierta al verme.

-Chicos cierren sus bocas por que podrían meterse moscas-dijo Stefany. A lo que las tres nos reímos.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- dije

-Esto es un instituto y nosotros somos cazadores de sombras, así que nos podemos quedar-dijo Jace, a lo que lo mire con furia.

-Está bien -dijo Jessica-solo déjenme decirle a mi mama que se quedaran aquí. Y después me sonrió, me agarro del brazo y casi me arrastro detrás de ella. Y me dijo:

-Esta situación cae como anillo al dedo para poner celoso a Jace.-me dijo con un tono de alegría.

-Este bien- le dije.

Entramos y le explicamos la situación dejando a lado la venganza asía Jace a Katy.

-¿Están seguras que ellos son nefilins?-pregunto Katy

-Si mama Clary los conoce ellos la entrenaron-dijo mi parabatai, a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza.

Salimos para hablar con ellos y decirles que Katy accedió a su petición de alojamiento en el instituto.

-Gracias – dijeron los cuatro.

-Chicas me voy –ellas me dieron una mirada fulminante-pero volveré pronto, no se preocupen.-continúe

-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntaron mis amigas rubias

-A comprar ¿Si quieren me acompañan?- pregunte

-No, mañana vamos porque ya es tarde, Clary estás loca quieres que te rapten –a lo que yo abrí mi boca para contestar me interrumpió-, espérate antes de responderme de donde vamos a sacar nosotras a una pelirroja ,que quiera ser mi parabatai , y que ponga cara de perrito resondrado cuando no consigue lo que quiere-me resondro Stefany.

-Yo sabía que me adorabas, pero no sabía que me idolatrabas – le dije en tono burlón.

-Así que chistosa me saliste no-dijo mientras me hacía cosquillas.

-Está bien tu ganas voy mañana pero PARA por favor-suplique en medio de mis risas

-Así me gusta-me decía abrazándome-te quiero muchísimo amichi-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla-no qué más da las quiero a las dos-decía incorporando a nuestro abrazo a Jessica.

Podía ver la cara de Izzi de enojada porque ella y yo éramos así.

-Ya va una – me susurro en el oído

-Así que todo era actuación –dije a susurros haciendo un puchero

-No amichi yo de verdad te quiero muchísimo- dijo a susurros. A lo que yo intensifique el abrazo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**-**Aunque dudo mucho que solo vayas a comprar – me dijo Stefany.

-¿A qué te refieres?-ella no se molestó en contestar y me dio una sonrisa pícara.

-A tu queridísimo Anthony querida Candy-a lo que Jace apretó fuertemente los puños clara señal de celos.

-Ya va otro-me susurro Stefany.

-Él es solo mi mejor amigo- le dije con una gran sonrisa, me di cuenta que simon hizo una mueca de exclamación.

-Muy bien, ya estas aprendiendo-me volvió a susurrar.

-Y hablando del rey de roma –dijo Jessica señalando a Anthony, algo que yo lo corrí para abrazar a mi mejor amigo.

-Me perdí de algo – dijo Anthony mirando a los de New York.

-Ellos son mis amigos de NY- le explique-él se llama simon, ella Izzi, el Alec y el Jace.

-Hola chicos-ellos asintieron y el prosiguió-pero que hacemos aquí afuera parados.

-Tiene razón además está comenzando a hacer frio -dijo Jessica.-Pasemos todos y ustedes también.

**POV JACE **

Entramos y Clary se sentó en el sofá que estaba al frente mío y dijo:

-VENGA MI BEBE PRECIOSA-yo estaba pensando que sería la hija menor de Katy a la que estaba llamando…..Pero de pronto se abrió la puerta de la cocina y salió una bebita de 3 años aproximadamente estirando los brazos para que Clary la abrazara. Está bebe tenía el pelo rubio el mismo tono que el mío pero solo que ella tenía rizos y tenía unos ojos verdes.

-Te extrañe mucho mami-cuando esa pequeña llamo a Clary mami casi me desmayo.

**POV CLARY**

Cuando mi pequeña Lily me llamo mami todos los recién llegados de NY se quedaron congelados.

-Yo también cariño-le dije dulcemente a mi pequeña y la senté en mi regazo rehaciendo le sus colitas porque están ellas unas enmarañadas bolas.

-¿Chicos van a comer?- pregunto Katy-prepare pollo a la olla.

-Yo quiero galletas con leche- dijo Lily haciendo un puchero.

-No tu ahora vas a almorzar lo que Katy ha cocinado-le dije, algo que puso su carita destellando tristeza.

-Pero mujer deja que la niña coma sus galletas con leche-dijo Anthony.

-Pero que manipuladora eres niña-le dije a Lily.

- Pero mami para qué más puedo utilizar esta hermosa carita que los ángeles me han dado- dijo y sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-HUAU-dijo Isabelle -que tal ego tienes pequeña te pareces a mi amigo Jace en ese aspecto y que eres rubia claro está.

-Ríanse por favor cuando las codee nos reímos juntas-le susurre a Jessica y Stefany que estaban a ambos lados míos paradas.

-Está bien pero después nos explicas-susurro Stefany, a lo que asentí con la cabeza.

Las codee y nos reímos juntas las tres.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Terminamos de comer y Lily se salió con las suyas y comió sus galletas con leche.

-Bueno ya me voy a dormir .Vamos Lily-dije y todos asintieron.

-Pero mañana no tengo colegio mami-dijo Lily a lo que le dedique una mirada matadora-Está bien-añadió.

Íbamos subiendo y Lily me pregunto quiénes eran los que estaban con nosotros en la mesa.

-Linda ellos eran unos amigos míos de NY-le dije a lo que asintió-Ya llegamos bebe anda y acuéstate –le di un beso y corrió a su cama –Te quiero mucho mami.

-Yo también bebe.

Después seguí subiendo hacia mi cuarto y me quede profundamente dormida.

**POV JACE**

Me levante con un fuerte ruido, mire el reloj y eran las 2 de la madrugada abrí las cortinas para ver lo que pasaba y me di cuenta que eran fuegos artificiales de seguro por una fiesta que hay cerca. Fui a la cocina por algo de agua y yendo por el pasillo escuche sollozos entonces me acerque a donde provenían estos y me di cuenta que era Lily estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras?-le dije a Lily.

-Porque me dan miedo como suenan fuegos artificiales-me dijo suspirando.

-Ya no llores, quieres un poco de agua-le dije y ella asintió, no pude evitar sonreírle. Ella se parecía tanto a Clary. Camine junto a ella rumbo a la cocina.

-Y tu cómo te llamas –me pregunto.

-Jace-le dije-bueno ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir nena, vamos te acompaño a tu cuarto.

-No por favor Jace no quiero dormir sola-me suplico

-Está bien solo hasta que terminen los fuegos artificiales okey-le dije

-Te quiero, Jace- me dio.

**POV CLARY**

Me levante como a las 8 de la mañana. Lo primero que hice fue ir a la habitación de Lily. ¡OH MI DIOS LILY NO ESTA EN SU HABITACION!

-STEFANY…JESSICA vengan ahora mismo –grite

-Que pasa-me dijo Stefany

-Lily…Lily-dije entre sollozos.

-¿Que paso con Lily'?-dijo Jessica

-Lily no está en su cuarto….. Ayúdenme a buscarla en todo el instituto-dije desesperada.

-Yo busco en el primer piso-dijo Stefany.

-Yo en el segundo –dijo Jessica-y tu Clary en el tercero abran todas las puertas que hagan en el instituto y revisen.

Ay que suerte la mía en el tercer piso, justo donde están los cuartos de invitados. CLARY PORFAVOR NO IMPORTA EN QUE PISO TE TOQUE SOLO IMPORTA QUE TU HIJA APARESCA. Después de 10 minutos ya había buscado en todos los cuartos solo me falta buscar en el cuarto de él.

**POV JACE**

Me desperté por el ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse ruidosamente golpeando la pared, yo todavía estaba cansado asique me estire una mano al cajón en donde estaba guardado mi cinturón con todas las armas y lance un cuchillo serafín cuando escuche una voz melodiosa.

-QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA-me grito Clary. Y entonces saco el cuchillo serafín que había esquivado rápidamente y lo apunto hacia mí.

-No mami por favor no lo lastimes él es lo más cercano que he estado a tener un padre-dijo Lily que recién se había acabado de levantar.

-Está bien cariño, vamos para alistarte que falta poco para tus clases de ballet-le dijo Clary a la pequeña.

-Pero ma, hoy no quiero ir quiero quedarme con mi amigo Jace para enseñarle todo Chincha.

-Pero mi amor…está bien me rindo, pero igual ven para que te bañes y después puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Gracias mami eres la mejor-salió la pequeña dando saltos asía su habitación.

-Solo te pido Jace que la cuides con tu vida ya que yo tengo que ir de viaje y vengo muy tarde.-me dijo Clary.

-Como usted mande jefa-bromee y ella me dedico una linda sonrisa y se fue.


End file.
